the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colham High School
Colham High School is the high school in the town of Colham that Harry Smith attends with his classmates. His brother, James Smith also attends the school. To graduate from Colham High School, students must pass exams set by the Pedian Qualifications Authority - most then progress to Colham College. Feeder schools include Colham Primary School, Burnton Primary School, Kilallt Primary School and Dunian Primary School. Hungria Primary School was formerly a feeder school, but then it closed down in 2012 due to a growing decrease of pupils. Pupils at the school were then transferred to Kilallt Primary School. Many of the episodes take place at Colham High School. Teachers *Catriona McMillan (Miss Battle-Assmunch) - Harry Smith's form class teacher *Emma Kenn (Lovely Assmunch) - James Smith's form class teacher *Robert Sullivan (loosely based on Oddbod Assmunch) - Head teacher *Samuel Davidson (Soggy Assmunch) - PE teacher *Walter Wheeler (Wheely Assmunch) - Science teacher Houses *Farthead *Inchloch *Poopton Classes 1F *James Smith (Perfect Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Gordon Cameron (Goody-Goody Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Paul McEwan (Spotless Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tim McDade (Tidy Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Gail Webster (Stinky Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Hannah Johnston (Lazy Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Xiola Wong (Kung-Fu Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Nelson Fraser (Needy Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Dora Amigato (original) (Graduated from Golistan Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Barry Townsend (Babbling Assmunch) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Dave Milliband (Dizzy Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Gordie MacEachern (Kind Assmunch No1) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Hans Van Looy (Helpful Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jim O'Neill (Jazzy Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Luke Brittan (Mini Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tyler Hibbert (Tell-Tale Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Sarah Williamson (original) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Stuart McKeon (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Iain MacDonald (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Henry Macintosh (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Vicky McIntyre (Vicious Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 2F *Millie Kennedy (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Harry Jobson (Technopathetic Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Steve Denton (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) TBC 3F *Harry Smith (Horrid Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *David Marshall (Rude Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Caleb McKinnon (Greedy Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jordan Sanderson (Beefy Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mae MacDonald (Moody Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Louisa McIntyre (Sour Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Christine Peel (Gorgeous Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Natasha Sagdiyev (Singing Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Jenny Templeton (Clever Assmunch) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Natalie Skelly (Nasty Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Alan Ross (Aerobic Assmunch) (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Gregor McDade (Anxious Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *William Fraser (Weepy Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Blair Cameron (Brainy Assmunch) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jamie Wallace (Jolly Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Nick Jones (New Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Freya Clifton (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Keeley Hughes (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Ellie McCoy (original) (Graduated from Eastfaulds Primary School before moving within the catchment area) 3I *Michelle Milton (loosely based on Kristin Senoue) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Amy Wilson (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Anna Russell (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Harold Donald (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Elshan Ghaznavi (Qashqai Assmunch) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Michael Sinclair (Oldskool Assmunch) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Robbie Stevenson (Retro Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Keevie Williamson (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Isabelle Drakenberg (Åländska Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Juhász Lolita (Magyar Assmunch) (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Emma Warren (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *David Blackburn (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Jamie Moran (original) (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Gracie Moran (original) (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Anna Stewart (original) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Robyn MacDonald (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tracy Smith (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Tauno Rautio (Karjala Assmunch) (Graduated from Uralia Primary School before moving within the catchment area) 3P *Fingal MacLachlan (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Mitchell Washington (Mischievous Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Charles Hopkins (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Georgeta Drăgan (Romanian Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson (Íslenska Assmunch) (Graduated from Magmavik Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Fiona Rivers (Fiery Assmunch) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Connor MacEachern (Kind Assmunch No3) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Isaac Hockridge (Jumping Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Patsy Appleton (Pasty Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Martin Hillsbury (original) (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Ian Powell (Inky Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Anthony Amsden (original) (Graduated from Town bin Fart Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Mario Bolzano (original) (Graduated from Italo Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Gabrielle Beirne (original) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Maeve Sheeran (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Louise MacInesker (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Lewis Stewart (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) 4F *Zoe Kennedy (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stuart Milliband (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Isaac Stevenson (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Annabel Skelly (Ashen Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Edward Wallace (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Stella Mackay (original) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jessica Teasdale (original) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Matthew Rice (original) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Jack Jackson (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Will Bates (original) (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Zack Blowers (Technophilic Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Brian Hockridge (Bubbly Assmunch) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Jonas Andersson (Skånska Assmunch) (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Alex Woodbridge (Anaemic Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Amelia Woodbridge (Asthmatic Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Stacey Miller (original) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) 4I *Gary Wheaton (Sweaty Assmunch) *Cyril Gibson (Bipolar Assmunch) *Thomas Wilkinson (Geeky Assmunch) *David Clegg (original) *Caroline Patterson (Mathematical Assmunch) *Sally Brittan (Speedy Assmunch) *Jonathan Beckwith (Cycling Assmunch) *Coran Hewitt (Morbid Assmunch) *Dylan Cook (Rhythmic Assmunch) *Michael Pritchard (Confused Assmunch) *Samantha Boatman (Lovesick Assmunch) *Rachel Hopkins (Butthurt Assmunch) *Katy McGuinness (Entranced Assmunch) *Tony Emery (original) *Damien Woodbridge (Weedy Assmunch) 6I *Pamela Milne (Kristin Senoue) *Nicola Mitchell (Halle Michel Jarre) *Cara Wallace (original) *Ryan Henderson (original) *Katsuhiro Miyamoto (Famicom Assmunch) *Yuji Kawashima (original; may have been titled Mark III Assmunch or Master System Assmunch) *Cameron Cameron (original) *James Clark (original) *Eva Jackman (original) *Emma Tucker (original) *Martha Meredith (Magic Assmunch) *Shannon MacDonald (original) *Jamie McCarron (original) *Violet Sapsford (Vain Assmunch) *Archie Webster (original) *Joe Mackin (original) Pupils who graduated *Morten Larsen (Norsk Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Edvard Andersson (Svenska Assmunch) (Graduated from Nerdton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Bjørn Henriksen (Dansk Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Ärnesti Jukanpoika (Suomi Assmunch) (Graduated from Poikaland Primary School before moving within the catchment area) *Akköz Gündoğan (Turkic Assmunch) (Graduated from Hungria Primary School - now closed) *Alasdair O'Donnell (Arrogant Assmunch) (Graduated from Dunian Primary School) *Patrick McCrae (Euphoric Assmunch) (Graduated from Colham Primary School) *Daniel May (Weeaboo Assmunch) (Graduated from Hentaiville Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Yuko Hataya (Omorashi Assmunch) (Graduated from Hentaiville Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Henry Ashcroft (original) (Graduated from Burnton Primary School) *Callum Bailey (original) (Graduated from Scoton Primary School - outwith the catchment area) *Tom McFarlane (original) (Graduated from Kilallt Primary School) *Asbjørg Fjelde (original) (Graduated from Gunpoop Primary School before moving within the catchment area) Pupils who left or got expelled *Agner Riis (Norwegian Assmunch) (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Norway) *Max Cederblom (Swedish Assmunch) (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Sweden) *Leo Jespersen (Danish Assmunch) (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to Denmark) *Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson (Faroese Assmunch) (expelled for criticising the school, the following year he moved back to the Faroe Islands) *Logan Fitzpatrick (Obedient Assmunch) (left after moving to Kusoton) *Jenson Hamilton (Nerdy Assmunch) (left after moving to Anseku) *Hiwahiwa Ulani (Scientific Assmunch) (left after moving to Gorillaton) *Motohiro Nakayama (Motohiro Dickmunch, formerly Motohiro Assmunch) (expelled for spray painting kanji in the toilets) *Kim Gibson (original) (expelled for punching Tom McFarlane) *Casper Follet (original) (left due to severe bullying) *Simon Follet (Dysphoric Assmunch) (left due to severe bullying) *Matthew Hammond (Hardstyle Poomunch, formerly Hardstyle Assmunch) (left after moving to Hardbeats) *Joshua Turner (original) (left after being transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School) *Darcie Cantor (Mainstream Assmunch) (left after moving to London, England via Dundundun Dimension Warp) Deceased pupils *Cameron Cleary (Addicted Assmunch) (died of a drug overdose) *Iona MacEachern (Kind Assmunch No2) (drowned when Samuel Davidson forcefully pushed her and Craig Sullivan into Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Craig Sullivan (Crosspatch Assmunch) (drowned when Samuel Davidson forcefully pushed him and Iona MacEachern into Kilallt Swimming Pool) *Aleksandr Abramovich (Belarusian Assmunch) (died on a visit to Doonatel; it is speculated that Vladislav Klimovich murdered him) *Steven McMullen (Tough Assmunch) (died after receiving a poisonous government injection) Category:High Schools